Train Stop
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Sanji and Luffy was in the modern world? What if he just gotten off his part-time job and rode the subway home? What if a complete stranger rests on his shoulder? First thing comes to mind, a lot of kicking and "Bastard!" or is it? SanLu Fluff Oneshot Yaoi


The subway was packed once the blond came through the doors. There was still some available seats left; but being targeted by others. He would have gotten to the one closest to the door if it wasn't for the young woman choosing that one seat. 'Such fine curves,' he thought at the young petite women.

After dizzy her in one of his famous speeches, he went to find a seat for his tired legs. Every time he and that Mosshead engages in a fight, he ended up like this. He legs felt like they would crack under his own weight. At least he gotten the orange-haired to talk to him again; a moment he's been waiting for since yesterday. She was a new girl at work, always busy counting her money. Somehow, she was the only one able to break up his and Zoro's fights. He was angry when he learned that Shitty Bastard knew such a fine angel before him. But today, he gotten attention from her. She even knew his name; which gave him the suspension that he was talked about between the green-haired and Nami; a reason as to why he's been sneezing more than usually.

He staggered to the only open seat on the subway. He ended up next to an old lady that brought overbaked cookies to eat with her; and a yawning black-haired. Now Sanji felt like yawning from just being near the black-haired. He leaned back in his seat and lowered his arms onto his tired knees. He couldn't wait to get back to the shop; an open bed awaited him. His legs, being tall, spread out on the area in front of him.

"I'm so...t-tired..." moaned the black-head. He stretched his arms above his head, almost hitting the blond if it wasn't for him paying attention. His starwhat fell back behind his head, caught on a single string strapped around his neck. His arms covered in red cloth lowered themselves and he placed hem on his lap. With one hand, he acted like it was a warrior and attacked the other. He was not just tired, he was bored as heck. Not a good combination for the young man. It just made him restless.

_'Great, I'm sitting by a weirdo,'_ Sanji thought moody. He could have sat by that nice cutie, but he ended up next to this goof. No wonder there wasn't no one else sitting here. But he couldn't blame the starwhat fully, he was bored as well, and tired from the long section of exercise. Again, the thought of his bed with comfy blankets attracted him.

The black-haired teen yawned again and leaned forward. From just a side glance, Sanji could tell this boy had his eyes closed. He no longer played warrior with his thumbs, but instead doze off. Sanji just stared at the teen; he seemed more tired than he was. The cart banged, and the teen ended up laying on the back of the seat. His head drifting farther and farther down onto Sanji's shoulder.

At first touch, Sanji was ready to wake the young lad. "He-," he stopped in mid-word. He took a coupl seconds looking at the boy. He noticed the purple circles under his eyes. Now, he felt like it was his job as a pillow; so he did not budge to wake the bastard. 'At least he's clean, not like the others on the train,' his eyes darted across the row to other shitty citizens with dirt and funny smells. Maybe he gotten the short end of the stick by picking this seat, but the boy was clean as far as he could tell. That was something, so he let the boy sleep on his shoulder till his stop would come.

"Meat...meat...hungry..." the boy moaned. He was close to drooling on Sanji's shoulder, but luckily he didn't or he would have lose his pillow.

Sanji's stomach grumbled at the words. He hasn't ate today; that was one reason he had a fight with Zoro today. His lunch was spilled on the ground and Zoro was the only bastard around at the time. He could do math. He his shop, they served excellent food even if the old bastard was the one who cooks it. At least there he would be able to get something to eat.

It was close to Sanji's stop. He figured to wake the sleeping teen on his shoulder. "Hey? Come on, wake up," Sanji tried.

"Eh...?" Luffy replied. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked around his surroundings and back at Sanji's shoulder. "Ah, sorry about that. Just tired, and I didn't mean to fall asleep on anyone."

"It's okay," remarked Sanji. There weren't any damage to him, so no worries. He was just hungry. The train started to slow down. "It's my stop soon, so I woke you up."

"This one? Same stop. Glad I didn't miss it. It's my second time on board, and the first time I was lost." He itched his head. He's been around the whole town by now from missing his first stop. And that gotten boring fast. He tried playing with someone, but they would scurried away from him or call him a pervert when he tried playing with one of the kids. He didn't even know what a pervert is, but he was sure in hell not one.

Finally the train came to a stop and people started boarding. Somehow Sanji and Luffy followed each other out of the crowd. They both ended up walking side-to-side to each other; Sanji couldn't help but noticing it. He twitched when Luffy went the same pace as him and started walking shoulder to shoulder to him. Didn't he just let this guy rest on him; that didn't mean anything.

Luffy's stomach grumbled as they passed a snack machine; too bad he didn't have ay money. He roared and swayed his body side to side. Why did he have to be so poor?! "Ah man," he moaned.

Sanji couldn't help but do something. He already let the stranger rest on him, why not invite him? Even if he was a shitty bastard. "Come to my place. We got good food."

He just invited an unknown bastard into his home/work. Too late now to reject the offer. The teen nodded his head excitedly.

Too late now... He can't stop now.

**This is a Oneshot about SanxLu (fluff maybe?). I heard today was Yaoi Thruday, so I made this real quick; I hope this counts as Yaoi, more fluffy. It's night time here so there may be mistakes in the chapter. I did this after finding that one picture floating around the internet about an old man letting a hard-working man rest on him for the subway ride. Course, knowing me, I just had to make it some sort of fluffy. **

**For the genres, I just chose romance/friendship since it's somewhere in between. Too bad they don't have a fluff section, that would make things easier. Also, I would like to highlight, this is my first official Yaoi story. The others were plain bad or suppose to be funny Oneshots (I write too much Fem!Luffy). **

**Thanks for reading, spare a review please. *Rustles can*  
**


End file.
